Norio
| image = | real name= | alias = | gender = Male | race = Human | age = | birthplace = | relatives = Lebanon (Father), Michiru (Mother) | education = | affiliation = Noah Ark restaurant | former affiliation = | occupation = | former occupation = | team = | former team = | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = Season 2, Episode 4 | last seen = Season 2, Episode 6 | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Norio is the son of Michiru and Lebanon and has a crush on Suou. Appearance Norio has brown eyes and long brown hair which is is swept back. He wears a long brown coat with a red wolf's head design on its back. Personality Although he acted like a jerk at first, he is actually very caring person and he really loves his family since he was so happy to see his mother when she came back even after abandoning him as a child. Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor 's Contractor power.]] While bored and hanging out with his gang in a shopping centre, he sees Suou Pavlichenko passing by and instantly becomes infatuated with her, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend. He later sees her again, but this time, Suou attacks the other members of his gang. Norio chases after her when she flees from the police, but is shocked when she uses her ability, realizing that she is a Contractor. He later returns to his father's store, only to find Suou is there, and promptly leaves.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 He later overcomes his fear and showers Suou with his love as she leaves the store, only for her to spurn him and leave. The next day he dresses up in a suit and brings flowers to the hotel she is staying in, but instead is shocked to find his mother leaving the hotel. He returns to the Noah's Ark and talks with his father, and both are stunned when Michiru enters the shop, asking to use their oven.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 Norio fumbles over what to say to her and is surprised when she asks why he welcomes her so easily despite having been abandoned by her. She then tells him to keep away from Suou or he will get hurt and leaves. After eating some of the cake she made, Norio remembers about his attempts to woo Suou and heads out to find her. Unable to locate her, his friends arrive to tell him that Suou is fighting a Contractor, and he realizes that it is his mother. Norio arrives just in time to witness Yin causing Michiru to kill herself with her ability. He blames Suou and asks why she did it. Suou eventually leaves without responding. Norio returns home and secludes himself in his room. Lebanon brings him more of Michiru's cake, but he refuses to eat it. Lebanon attempts to comfort his son, and the two break down in tears, with Norio commenting that he only has the one photo of her and that he also cannot forget about Suou despite what happened. He then devours the entire cake.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Humans Category:Male